Funny Games
by Expired In Goreville
Summary: ON HOLD! “It's nine o' clock P.M. right now, so let's make a bet.” The Kaiser's smirk grew wider. “You all bet that you'll be alive by nine A.M., and I'll bet that you'll be dead.”
1. One

**Ugh, hangovers SUCK. -cough- Uh, anyway. This little fic won't be very long, just a few chapters. It was inspired by this movie entitled "Funny Games." I thought the plot was brilliant, so I put my own little twist on it. I'm having a little writer's block for **_**Sinner and Saint**_**, but not to fear, I'll get it done. Anyway, enjoy and review. I don't own Digimon or Funny Games.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Kaiser wasn't childish, but he had a thing for games.

But not just any ol' games; they were games with a little Kaiser twist to them.

And, oh, were they fun.

Capturing the Chosen was _way _too easy for him; the trick was backing them into a corner, it made them freeze up and lose sight of how to act. So, now his captives sat there in his holding cell, glaring at him while he sat cross-legged in a chair across from them. Attached to his belt was the ever-so-faithful whip, but this time he carried a new weapon: it was a golf club, its silver head gleaming, which he propped up on the ground and rested his hands upon.

Two Monochromon, five Bakemon, three Veggiemon, and a DarkTyrannomon stood guard, so the Chosen and their Digimon realized that it be foolishly fatal to attempt any sort of rebelling attack. There was strength in numbers, they knew that all too well.

"Hello, Digidestined," The Kaiser gave a mocking, crooked grin. "Wonderful evening we're having, isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Wonderful." Daisuke growled, clutching the rusty iron bars that blocked his freedom and shaking them. "Now let us outta here, Ken!"

"Yeah!" V-mon chimed in, standing by his partner loyally. "What do you want from ush anyway?!"

The Kaiser swayed the golf club from side-to-side, making sure its presence was known. "I'm just in the mood for a little _fun._" He studied them over, all the choices he had and mechanisms of torture he could use were making his head spin blissfully. "... And do you really want me to unlock the cell door that you seem to be giving SBS?" (**A/N: SBS is Shaken Baby Syndrome, incase you forgot or something.)**

"Yes, let us out, you coward!" Iori walked up to the door, raising his fist. "Or are you just too afraid of us?"

The Kaiser smirked at that, shifting the golf club to one hand and grabbing his whip with the other. Afraid?! Ha! With a skilled flick of his wrist the end of the whip came in contact with the lock, breaking it as if it were made of glass. The mechanism that withheld their escape fell to the floor. "There you go. Happy now?" The Kaiser retracted his whip, priding himself upon proving them wrong. To think that the ruler of an entire world would be _afraid_, of all things, should be a downright sin!

As if it was an involuntary action of his muscles, Daisuke threw the door open and charged at the young tyrant, rage propelling him forward. And as if it was an involuntary action of _his _muscles, Ken brought the golf club down upon Daisuke's leg. A _snap! _echoed throughout the dark, musty chamber as the boy fell to the floor with a shriek from shock. A pain that was to the point being unbearable shot throughout his leg.

"Anyone else care to pull a another little stunt like that?" The Kaiser crossed his arms, both prized weapons still in his hands, making sure they symbolized punishment and pain. The boy of Miracles _needed _a miracle right now, blood oozing down his now broken kneecap and shin. "I asked a question, now _answer me._" Ken lifted his leg up and slammed his boot into Daisuke's fractured bone. _Crunchhh! _He howled in pain.

"Daishuke!" His blue partner sprinted up to him, but the Kaiser's whip served as a barrier, slamming down on V-mon's back, the crack slicing through the air. He landed on his crippled partner.

"Alright, now that that's settled," The Kaiser rose up from the chair, using his golf club as a cane, the whip still resting in his other hand. "Have you all learned your lesson?"

The Chosen shrunk back to the far wall of the cell, trying to put as much space as possible in between them and the person they surely thought was the devil. They stared, utterly dumbfounded and petrified; sure, the Kaiser was capable of hurting Digimon, but another _human?_ Now they were actually scared of _him_, not just the threat that he possessed.

"You're not going to get away with this," Takeru glared at him, hoping that his voice wouldn't give away his fear. "We'll find a way out of this, we always do."

"Think what you will." The Kaiser stalked closer to them. "But, really, you little rodents are helpless without your ship's captain." He motioned to Daisuke, who, even with V-mon's assistance, was struggling desperately to stand up. The boy fell over yet again with a squeal as the broken bones in his leg gave out on him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The Kaiser turned his attention to Daisuke, a mocking smile played on his lips. "Did I hurt you when I slammed this on your leg?" He held up the golf club proudly, as if it were a trophy. "Well, you have to admit, it really is _your_ fault I did that. You had it coming. If you wouldn't have tried to rebel, I never would've had to punish you and your leg would still be fit as a fiddle."

Daisuke growled. "Fuck off, Ken," he spat, then turned to his partner. "Do it, V-mon!"

_"V-headbutt!" _A blur of blue flashed across the cell, almost too fast for the naked eye. The blur was aiming right for the young dictator; with so much blinding speed, you'd think that the attack would be impossible to avoid. The Kaiser simply side-stepped with an ease that was unnerving to the Chosen, that mocking smile was still painted on his features. V-mon's brakes failed to work, crashing a stunned Armadillomon into the cell wall.

"Oh no!" The little blue Digimon scrambled to his friend. "I'm shorry! I was aimin' for Ken!"

Iori rushed to Armadillomon's side, praying that he was alright. The rookie coughed as his partner gathered him in his arms. "Armadillomon!" he cried. "Armadillomon! Are you okay?!" Florescent light engulfed the Digimon, got brighter, then dissipated, leaving an almost unconscious Upamon in Iori's arms. He held him closer, on the brink of spilling liquid out of his eyes, but then a flicker of strength dawned on him: he _would not _show weakness in front of an enemy. He stood up tall and raised his head up, with Upamon still nestled in his arms.

The Kaiser slinked back to his chair, resting one leg over the other and leaning in intently. "Alright," He looked his prisoners over, pondering about what splendidly ghastly acts he could inflict on them. "Will there be anymore _interruptions?_" He glared at Daisuke and V-mon.

Silence was the answer.

"Oh, goody." he smirked, tapping the end of his golf club on the ground to a rhythm only he could hear. "Let's play a little game..." He glanced at an old, cracking clock that hung loosely on the far end of the cell, next to a Monochromon. "It's nine o' clock P.M. right now, so let's make a bet." His smirk grew wider. "You all bet that you'll be alive by nine A.M., and I'll bet that you'll be dead."


	2. Two

**Say hello to epic fail, 'cause that's exactly what this chapter is. Yay! Anyway, I'm terribly sorry about the wait. Writer's block, laziness... Yeah. No excuses. This sucks, BUT the next chapter will be longer+way more amazinger. Is that even a word?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Chosen stared at him in disbelief; the blood in their veins froze over at his words. Minds raced with surrealism, this surely couldn't have been happening. The Kaiser wouldn't actually..._kill _them. The truth nipped the back of their brains. _Yes, he can and he will. _Defeat almost settled in; they were captured, helpless, and now on Death Row.

"So," The Kaiser clicked his tongue. "Aren't you going to help him?" He nudged Daisuke with the head of his golf club. "Wrap his leg up with something."

The Chosen exchanged glances, unsure. First he bets that they'll be dead, then he tells them to help? They were hesitant, calculating amongst themselves if this was, in fact, a decent idea. They were at his disposal; that much was obvious. Was there a trick up his sleeve? Maybe he was plotting slamming that golf club down on them while they were tending to Daisuke, or even sic those ruthless dark-ringed Digimon on them...

"Go on," The Kaiser said, almost getting impatient with their inability to cooperate. "Help him, just don't do anything stupid."

Miyako was the first to grow a backbone, striding over to Daisuke with Hawkmon reluctantly following behind. She bent down and examined his leg closely, being careful not to cause any more unnecessary pain.

"Can you move it?" she asked, gently lifting up the part of his shorts that hid the knee. She winced at the disfigurement of the bone, the blood bathing it like a fresh coat of paint.

Daisuke inhaled sharply, any movement at all seemed worlds away. "No..."

She paused, contemplating her next action. "Someone get me a chair."

Takeru was on it, quickly grabbing the chair Ken was sitting on just a few minutes ago and schlepping it over to Miyako, where Cody was helping her prop Daisuke up. After a few minutes of awkward lifting and positioning, they finally got the injured boy sitting in a comfortable up-right posture. The Kaiser watched, bored.

"Why are you doing this?" Hikari asked, her voice not giving away the emotion that plagued her: fear.

"Why not?" The Kaiser retorted.

They were rendered speechless, the pure sadism from that statement silencing them; even the Digimon seemed scared of a mere human, huddling next to their partners like fearful children.

"Hikari!" a faint voice sliced through the atmosphere of the cell; it seemed to be coming from the outside. The Kaiser hastily pressed invisible buttons on the wall, beeping like the ones on an elevator in an almost melodic ring as his fingers tapped in some secret code. The large mass of limestone and brick flipped over, revealing a rather large LCD monitor screen. It reminded the Chosen of a cliched spy movie.

"Hikari!?" The screen displayed an impressively high definition picture of Taichi and Agumon trudging through the digital desert, worry was stamped across their face. "Takeru!?" he hollered, cupping his hands to his mouth and making a small tunnel to focus his sound waves. "Daisuke!?"

"It seems we have an unexpected guest." The Kaiser mused. He turned to Hikari. "He seems to be most concerned about you, girl. Go out there and tell him everything's fine."

She gulped, hating her plight even more now that Taichi was soon to be involved and the fact that she would lie to him, their only means of salvation and safety at this point. "Um... what do you want me to say?" Obeying the enemy; pitiful, her eyes.

"I don't know." The Kaiser huffed, rolling his eyes. "Make something up. But remember, don't make any bad moves, 'cause _I will _kill you."He pressed more buttons, and this time an elevator unmasked itself in the far corner, where an accumulation of dust and who-knows-what-else hid the secret escape route before. "Go on." The Kaiser pushed her through the doors as they almost shut on her. "Shoo, fly, shoo!"

He turned back to the captives and looked them over, disapproval penciled on his features. "You all look like hell."

In a sense, that was a valid conclusion. The hopelessness casted a large somber shadow over them, fear draining the color from their faces. Clothes were torn and stained with dirt and whatever else infested the dungeon floor. So yes, they did in fact look like hell, resembling a group of war-children starving for some solace.

"Well, you're not exactly a looker either." V-mon retorted, taking a protective place close to his crippled partner.

The Kasier simply laughed.


End file.
